Razar's Tale
by Author-Inc
Summary: A war between the Ravens and Eagles is happening, who will win? Can the conflict be stopped or will both tribes end up in ruin?
1. Chapter 1

**Razar's Tale**

**Chapter One**

It was 2:00 in the morning. I woke up to the sound of screaming Ravens, I looked out my window to see armored Eagles. At least 12 Interceptors and 50 troops, I yelled at everyone in my hut to get up, we were under attack! I put on my Chi Harness and ran outside, there was chaos everywhere! Fire, screams, bodies, there was blood soaking the ground. I looked up to see an Eagle diving at me and at split-second reflex, I pulled out Thundax (My Axe) and blocked his swing, after about 20 seconds of fighting, I managed to knock the weapon out of his hand and disarm him, I stabbed him before he could run. I moved on to my next target, I saw Rawzom engaged with two Eagles, I recognized Eris, but the other was unfamiliar, I ran over and hit the unknown Eagle on the head with Thundax and then moved on to try to hit Eris. She immediately recognized that she we cornered and flew off, "Coward" I thought, I then checked to see if Ripnik and Rizzo were okay. Ripnik was fine with just a few scratches, but not the same for Rizzo, he had a broken wing and deep cuts, Ripnik and I defended him as the Raven medics came to pick him up. After Rizzo was clear, I got in my Heavily-Modded Chi Raider and took off. I found the closest Eagle Interceptor and started firing my Chi cannons at him, his jet exploded as he ejected and took off, I moved to the next jet, I saw it was Equila, Eris's brother. This would be a tough fight since Equila was a Spire Guard, the best Eagle jet fighters in Chima. I fired one of my Heat-Sensitive Missiles at him, he did a various amount of rolls and spins to evade the missile. He returned fire with his Chi cannons. I switched to guns in my jet and fired back. Both our jets went down, I jumped out of my jet, which luckily had emergency parachutes so it wouldn't be damaged to badly when it hit the ground. Equila ejected in his mini escape pod and started firing at me, I tucked and let myself fall, opening my wings right before I hit the ground, Equila had flown away. Razar! The Eagles are retreating, but the damage and number of casualties is high. Said Rawzom. How many? I asked. About 200 dead 120 injured, 14 captured or killed. Okay, organize a meeting for all the Ravens at Meeting Rock, I said. On it, He replied. About 5 minutes later the meeting started, Rawzom, Ripnik, and I at the speaking stand. I said, as you know my friends, we have just been attacked by the Eagles, and we have met to discuss what to do, but first I will tell you the battle info. We have high damage and about 200 dead, 120 injured, and 14 killed or captured. Rawzom has brought the Idea of attacking back, any Votes? At least half the Ravens said attack and half said no. Alright My Friends, the decision is 50/50, we are going to consult with Cragger on what we should do, perhaps he would help, same with Worriz. Dismissed. It was 11:34, the battle lasted about 9 hours, and the Ravens went for lunch.

Thanks For Reading Guys!

Hoping to post New Chapters often! (At least Once a week)

Until then, Bye :D

-Author-Inc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and I was repairing Thundax from the earlier battle. That was until we were visited, a quite unusual visitor. It was Laval, he came straight to me and asked, "Why is Eris Dead?". "What?" I replied. I had no clue, all I knew is that she had a huge cut on her arm when she left. I could see Laval tearing up and saw his face turning red. Out of experience that I don't want to be in Laval's way when he has a red face.(lol). I gave him a letter from The Eagles and left. I watched him read it. He looked confused. The letter read: Ravens, we have come to the idea of peace. We would like to meet with your leaders tomorrow at 5:00. We would like to discuss the greater issues of the Ice Tribes and stop battling ourselves.

Signed,

Ewald, King of the Eagles.

Laval dropped the paper on the ground. I flew down picked it up and put it on my porch. I went back to repairing Thundax.

Eris' POV:

I don't know why they all think I'm dead. I just want to be alone in the forest for a bit. Razar cut me on my right arm earlier and it hasn't stopped bleeding. I wish we stopped fighting because I kind-of like him. Whoa, Whoa, What? Did I say I like Razar? Wow, I should go Back, I need some sleep. I woke up late the next day. I was greeted by my dad, Ewald, he said he was "worried sick" but I didn't really feel like talking to him. I said I was going to go visit Laval for a bit. When he saw me he gave me what is known as the "Death Hug" because he nearly chocked me to death. We went on a speedor ride to Spiral Mountain to look at Mt. Cavora. We saw a Raven jet with 2 Eagle Interceptors in hot-pursuit. Laval asked, "Eris, What are they doing?" I didn't know but since the Eagle Jets where firing at the Raven, It didn't seem good.

Razar's POV:

Oh shit, I thought as the Eagles were firing at my engine, the last thing I need is to be captured by those boring eagles and questioned. I hit the brakes so they would shoot past me so I could fire at them. I took down one, but the other did same as me, we kept switching until I was hit. I had enough control of my jet I could keep it going, but I lost 300mph which made it easy for the Eagle to catch up to me. I deployed my jet's safety parachutes, grabbed the chi I stole and jumped, landing right by the Croc swamp. Perfect I thought. Cragger hired me for 90 gold coins to get him the eagles Chi. I took the coins and left. Rawzom was waiting for me at the Raven stronghold. I gave him 45 of the coins to make it even. He and I walked to Worriz's layer to talk about the attack on the Lions to get their chi. He is the only person and will be the only person I ever work free for. And my only best friend, other than Rawsom.

_Thanks for Reading Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded lately, it's been hard with school. I'll try to upload a chapter every Friday. Please leave ideas for the story in the comment section._

_Till Then,_

_Bye! :D_


	3. Season Two Preview

**RAZAR'S TALE SEASON 2 PREMIER!**

Hey guys, Razar's Tale Season 2 is coming out

this weekend!

Razar and his "friends" are battling the ice tribes!

Also: Eris finds someone she likes… :3

**Preview:**

Razar's PoV

I can't believe Sir Fangar was able to attack the Lion Temple and capture LaGravis! Laval really needs to work on being a king. Even if he ever becomes one, why should care? I mean, like the eagles hate us, the Ice Tribes are attacking and Worriz still wants more chi. I have better things to do. I guess I'll go talk with Rawzom. So Rawzom, what do you think about siding with the eagles. I don't know Razar, I guess if we help defend Chima there is more profit to make. Yeah, your right, but I just don't wanna be frozen in Ice for a month. Agreed, Laval said there is a meeting for all the leaders in Chima tomorrow, he says he'll discuss the trouble with the Ice Tribes you should go. Yeah I guess, but I still haven't done anything with the Eagles peace treaty. I'm gonna fly up there and talk with Ewald about the Ice Tribes, see you later Rawzom.

Well, hope you guys are enjoying so far! Hopefully, Chapter 3 comes out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone! I'm back! It's been a while since an actual chapter has been loaded!_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. I'm trying to upload a chapter every weekend. Thanks!_

**Chapter Three**

Razar's PoV

I was flying up the Eagle Spires to talk to them about the peace treaty, but no one seemed to be outside. I didn't even see Eglor on his "Weather Teller". I landed my jet (which I spent 4 hours looking for after the chase) on the Eagles' landing pad. I walked in to Ewar's throne room without Thundax drawn to seem peaceful. But as soon as I walked in, I noticed something was wrong. There were 4 Eagle guards encased in ice. Luckily, they were still alive. I saw that Ewar was gone, he must have been captured, or worse: killed. I looked around and drew Thundax when I heard a high pitched laugh. I thought it sounded like Crooler, but instead it was this grey looking thing with a trunk where its nose should've been. Then there was the massive other tan looking thing also with a trunk instead of a nose; it carried a huge intimidating club filled with spikes. Then the giant one asked: "Should we freeze him mama"? I immediately took a step back, those words scared me. That must've been what happened to the guards. Then the smaller thing said: "of course dear, we'll bring him back to Sir Fangar". I thought to myself "Why wild they want to bring me back to him"? Then I remembered: Sir Fangar keeps a trophy room of frozen animals from tribes. I started taking steps back, trying to sneak away from them while they were distracted. Then the smaller thing said "He's trying to escape! Freeze him"! The huge monster shot a blue pulse beam at me: the next thing I knew, I was frozen in ice.

Laval's PoV

I was showing Liella the Lion City when I heard Longtooth distress roar. All the lions ran to the throne room including me and Liella. Longtooth said the Hunters took LaGravis and 6 lion guards as trophies for Sir Fangar! I completely lost control and yelled: "NOO"! I was very embarrassed after that because Liella was around. Then Eris flew in, she said "The Spires where taken over by these Gray and Tan things with trunks! They took Ewar, Eglor, Equila, and many others as trophies! We have to go unfreeze them all". "I know Eris," I said. "Tell the Ravens, Gorillas, and Rhinos" I told Eris. "I'll tell the Crocs, Bears, and Wolves." Eris flew off and I got on the Lion Legend Beast.

Eris's PoV

I started with the Gorillas, they would be the easiest. When I got there and told them the news, they sprang into action. Gorzan said they would be happy to help. Then I went to the Rhinos. It only took a little bit of fake charm to get Rogon to help. Next I flew to the Ravens, I always felt weird when around Razar's tribe. I walked over to Rawzom since I didn't see Razar. I told him the news and he said they were already planning a theft there because they had captured Razar and Razcal. Then I said something I wish I hadn't: "WHAT!? THEY CAPTURED RAZAR?! NOO! THOSE STUPID IDIOTS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Rawzom gave me an awkward look, so did all the other Ravens around us. I blushed and felt really embarrassed after that. But, more importantly, they said they would help. With… No Charge! I went back to the Lion City after that to sleep. Laval said everyone would help, (but the only reason Worriz helped is because the Hunters captured Windra).

**Well, that's another chapter done guys! I hope you are enjoying so far! I know the Razar x Eris subject is a little weird, but it is interesting. Next Chapter: Hopefully ****next Friday**** or ****Saturday****. Thanks!**


End file.
